


The Stark Siblings

by mmair042905



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmair042905/pseuds/mmair042905
Summary: Daisy wasn't there when her adoptive father, Tony Stark, sacrificed him self to  save the universe.(Sorry I'm not good at descriptions)
Kudos: 14





	1. Aftermath

I wasn't there. I wasn't there when my father sacrificed himself to save the universe. I was on the S.W.O.R.D. base when I heard my youngest brother's voice over the coms, " Mr. Stark, we won. You did it, sir." Peters voice said into my ear as his voice wavered. I slumped to my knees, my vision blurred with the tears that streamed down my face. My fathers voice sounded weak and airy when he said "Hey, Pep." At those words my heart broke even further. Pepper said something I didn't hear over the pounding of my own heart. "Life functions critical." the AI's female voice responded to the unknown question. Pepper's voice came over the coms once more "Tony. Look at me." I felt the hidden pain in her voice. " We're gonna be okay. You can rest now."

The rest of the day was a blur. I remember pulling Peter into a hug while we both cried. Fitz and Simmons both comforted me and I barely saw Harlly but Fitz told me that he had locked himself in their lab once he got back to base. I had a feeling that Pepper was at the cabin with Morgen. The thought that my baby sister would grow up without her dad like I had made me break down once more. I had just met him 6 years ago and only had a year of peace with him before Thanos fucked everything up.

***

The blue projection from my dad's helmet, projected my dad sitting backwards on one of the dining room chairs. Morgan had waged herself in between, me and Pepper. Happy was on my left. The hologram of Tony said "Everybody wants a happy ending. Right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time. I'm hoping if you play this back, it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited, I hope we get it back and something like a normal version of the planet has been restored, if there ever was such a thing. God, what a world. Universe, now. If you told me ten years ago that we weren't alone, let alone, you know, to this extent, I mean, I wouldn't have been surprised, but come on, the epic forces of dark and light that have come into play. And for better or worse, that's the reality my kids are gonna have to find a way to grow up in. So I thought I better record a little greeting, in the case of an untimely death, on my part. I mean, not that death at any time isn't untimely. This time travel thing we're gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. Then again that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end. What am I even tripping for? Everything's gonna workout exactly the way it's supposed to." He stood and bent over as if to turn off the recording but before he did. As if he knew where we all were sitting he looked at Morgan and said "I love you 3000." I felt her bury her head into my arm. We all stood and left the cabins living room. Pepper carrying the wreath of flowers and one of his older ark reactors in the middle in one arm. She was holding her daughter's hand with the other.

Walking down the dock she bent down and placed the wreath on the water. Everyone was there. Except Nat, one of my few close friends had sacrificed herself to get the soul stone. Some of the people I didn't know. There was a group of aliens near the back. Three Wakanda's were next to Peter and May. And a woman with short hair on the deck next to Hill. After the funeral I walked up next to where Morgen was sitting. "Hey squirt" I said as I sat next to my sister.

"Hi" she responded, fiddling with the end of her dress.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Good"

"Ok are you hungry"

"Mm, hm."

"What do you want"

"Cheeseburgers"

"You know our dad liked Cheeseburgers? I'm going to get you all the Cheeseburgers you want."


	2. The Question

*One week after Tony's funeral*

The bed creaked as I stood. Crossing the room I picked up the S.W.O.R.D. badge off of the desk. As I opened my black leather ID when a folded piece of paper fell to the floor. I bent down to pick it up when I read the word on the front.

Daisy J.S. was written in my dad's clean typewriter-like handwriting. Unfolding the letter I slowly read what he had written.

Daisy,

I hope you know how much I love you these past six years have been some of the best in my life. I got to meet and get to know my eldest daughter. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when you were growing up.

If everything goes right tomorrow you will probably just disregard this but if it doesn't go to plan I hope you will look after Pepper and Morgan. I'm so proud of the woman you've become.

Love Dad.

Tears dropped from my nose onto the parchment. A knock at the door stopped me from reading the note again. Crossing the room I opened my door to see, Morgan's hand raised to knock again. "Hey, cricket, what's up?"

"One of your friends are looking for you," she said, and then took my hand in her small one and started to lead me to them. 

Going down the stairs I saw a man with a metal arm and shoulder-length hair. He stood extending an arm. Morgen left the room as I shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr...." I trailed off.

"Barnes, Bucky Barnes," He answered my unasked question. 

"Daisy," I said then whispered, "you probably already know that though,"

laughing softly he sat back down gesturing for me to sit as well. Sitting near the front door I looked at him questingly. "Oh, um, a, right. Can I ask you to do something?" he asked awkwardly. Scooting to the edge of my seat "what is it?"

"It's Steve." Bucky said wilts ringing his hands, "He's going back in time to but the stones back"

I stood and sat next to him. Seeing the worry on his face, I knew whatever he asked me to do I would do. "What do you need me to do."

"Can you go with Steve? If I ask he'll say no and I just have this feeling that he's going to something stupid but if you ask to go with him he'll let you go."

"So you want me to go with Steve to return the stones."

"Yes, can you please?"

"Yes, of course." though I meant it a little voice in the back of my mind whispered 'why am I helping a man that I just met.'


	3. Power

Walking up to where Bruce set up the quantum tunnel I saw Steve talking to Bucky and by the expression, on their faces, I knew it was a goodbye. Though I had to catch Cap before he left or he might not come back. I had procrastinated talking to him since I talked to Bucky. “Caption,” I called to get his attention, “I have a question for you”  
“What is it?” he replied, and behind him, I noticed his best friend relax a bit.  
“Um, I was wondering if I could come with you, I have a feeling that you might need help with something along the way”   
He looked over my shoulder to where doctor Banner was standing, he gave a subtle nod. I turned around just in time to catch the gadget the Doctor threw at me. It took me a second to figure out what it was. The device looked as if it was a bracelet, I jumped when Bucky grabbed my hand. “Sorry,” he mumbled, putting the device around my hand and pushing a small button on the side. The nanotech in the gadget created a suit around me like the one Steve was wearing. “Thank you,” I said quietly. Turning to the platform, Steve was staring at us with a questioning look. Though I had no idea what it meant.   
Steve and I were on the platform. Though there was plenty of room on the platform he was standing uncomfortably close. “You two ready?” Bruce asked.   
“Ready as we’ll ever be,” I replied. Now there was no backing down. Steve picked up Thor's hammer. Bucky nodded in our direction, Sam had moved up besieged him. “Going quantum in three, two, one.” The forest around us turned into a blur of color. It was mesmerizing. I had the briefcase in a death gip. Within seconds we arrived on Morag, the planet was pretty. In a strange broken way. “We better get going, before Thanos’s men arrive” with that Steve headed to the ruined city.  
This was easy. We walked into the “temple of the power stone” as Rhodey called it. There were no booby traps, no Kree. The two halves of the orb were by the pedestal.   
“Um, how are we supposed to get the stone into the orb?” I questioned.   
“That's a good question, though I think Doctor Banner had thought ahead and gave us a high-tech goody grabber,” he said after opening the case and taking out the mettle grabber with the purple stone in its claws.   
I held the two halves while he put the stone in. We put the stone on the pedestal, once it was in the magnetic field was activated a circle of lasers shrouded it.  
We left the temple and got ready to go further back in time.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing all rights go to Marvel and Stan Lee. All I own is the plot


End file.
